Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus, system, and method of conference assistance.
Description of the Related Art
Conference assistance systems for assisting a user at a conference are known. Such conference assistance systems may be used, for example, to improve effectiveness of organization management, operation planning, and decision-making of a committee or the like.
Further, at the conference, electronic whiteboards are often used by a meeting participant, to input user's statements. For example, handwritten characters and the like can be input to the electronic whiteboard with an electronic pen or a user's finger on a touch panel. Further, the user's voices may be input to the electronic whiteboard. That is, the electronic whiteboard may be used to record contents of discussion or a meeting agenda at the conference.